She was worth it
by Blackhawk1674
Summary: Jay will always protect Erin. Whatever the cost... First ever fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

He started to drift back to reality aware of her presence and sweet smell of her favourite perfume. Just then she began to stir. She turned and smiled at him and as she leaned in for a kiss, THUD! There came the reality of the beginning of there day. They had to work. Although even that hasn't been so bad ever since Voight gave them his blessing.

45 mins after the alarm sent them crashing back to earth, the two were walking up the steps into Intelligence. After greeting everyone and starting some paperwork, Voight came out of his office with news of a bust. Voight explained the situation; a massive drug operation that needed taking down. After making his speech Voight ordered them to gear up and roll out.

In the car on the way to the bust Erin had a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right. She could feel it. She turned and looked at Jay, oh god she loved him. They were approaching the building were the bust would take place, Erin forced the feeling out. They would be fine, they just needed to get this done. Just like Voight had said everyone was going home. But were they?

Voight gave a final run through of instructions and they were out of the vehicles guns drawn, vests on. They were ready. Or so they thought! Voight, Rusek and Al went to cover the front and Halstead, Erin and Antonio went to the back. On Voights order they all went storming into the building but, it seemed as though the guys in the warehouse knew. As soon as intelligence enter bullets started to fly.

Jay turned, what he saw next terrified him. One of the guys had his gun pointed at Erin, his Erin. She was oblivious he tried shouting at her, "Erin". He tried again, "Erin". It was no use she couldn't here him. He started to run, towards her. Maybe he would get there in time. Halstead made contact with Erin torching her to the ground. He stood up and turned. Just as he looked up he heard something, his world slowed, he saw it coming, but there was nothing he could do.

BANG.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jays POV**

His world slowed and then stopped. He felt himself crumple and drop to the ground. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming at him. He didn't know who it was or why he should care, he was tired. His vision started to flick from reality to an image he had conjured in his head. He was in a floaty foam bed, it was beckoning to him to fall asleep, to relax. However he felt compelled to not sleep, something deep down in him was telling him he had to fight, for her. He could see her again, she was leaning over him. She was crying, why was she crying?

His eyes began to flicker again, any remaining sense of reality was waning. All of a sudden he felt a sharp dash across his cheek. His eyes flew open, she had slapped him, she had really slapped him. He began to contemplate what had done to deserve this he wasn't sure. She was pleading with him now, why was she asking him to stay with her? He wasn't going anywhere, at least not by choice. Why was she saying that? Did she think he would leave her?

In that instant his jumbled ball of thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain that erupted in his chest. He started to panic, the pain blossomed. What had happened? Then like a steam train the damning reality struck, he'd been shot.

The minutes flooded by just like the blood flowing from his body. With every breath his chest got tighter, it felt as though someone was squeezing his lungs and wouldn't let go. The pain soared, getting worse and worse as time passed. He began to feel tired again, but this time something was different, he was determined to resist it, for her. She hadn't left him, she was still begging him to fight, he would do it for her because she was always worth it.

He fought on and on just like the dutiful soldier he was in the army. He heard muffled cries from her shocked teammates, as Antonio, Al and Erin did their best to keep him alive. Every second felt like a minute, and in those seconds he got weaker and weaker and weaker. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he didn't want to leave. He wasn't done here yet. How could life be such a bitch. They hadn't had their life together yet, but he had one last task he HAD to fulfil. So he conjured up all the strength he had left and turned his head to her and quietly so only she heard, he whispered, "I love you." She looked down at him tears flowing from her eyes like a never ending river and told him she loved him too and that he had to hold on for them. For their future.

Slowly, stealthily just as a lion stalks its pray darkness crept up on the edges of his vision. He tried to fight it, but it he was fighting a losing battle. The darkness slowly crept in and in until he could only see part of her face, but oh how beautiful it was. He vaguely heard sirens in the distance and Erin's pleas for him to stay wake, but it was no use. He had no fight left in him. He was done. With Jay Halstead let his eyes promptly slip close and he sank into the dark, pain free abyss that awaited him.

 **Erin's POV**

He came running at he and sent me flying towards the floor. I felt the impact and turned over about to yell 'why the hell did you do that?', but as I opened my mouth the words caught in my throat. I saw something, I wish I could forget. I seen my beloved Jay Halstead get shot, protecting me. I seen his stunned expression. I seen his legs buckle and his body drop to the floor. I seen the blood seep out from the edge of the wound. He had his vest on, he should have been fine. However he wasn't, the gang had been using armour piercing ammunition. It had passed straight through his vest.

I sat there stunned, I couldn't move. Antonio charged over to Jay. The two had formed a special bond, almost like brothers. Antonio seen the blood and ripped Jays vest off. He immediately put pressure on the wound, but I all I did was sit there. Soon the adrenaline kicked in and I rushed over to him. I grabbed his hand between mine. His eyes were flickering, he had to stay awake I couldn't lose him. I tried calling to him, but it wasn't working, so I got proactive, I slapped him across the cheek. His beautiful blue eyes popped open again. Thank god. I started to plead with him not to leave me. I needed him.

By that stage the rest of the team had appeared. Al had sped over to help, he and Jay had formed a special bond, that no one could explain, but it was definitely real. I glanced up at Al and Antonio, I could see it in their eyes, it wasn't good. I looked back down at Jay, he was really struggling to get enough air now. He gave me a weak smile. Then he whispered, "I love you". It was so quiet that only I heard it.

He was getting worse faster and faster now. Antonio was yelling, "Where's the damn bus?". I couldn't focus on them though I was trying in vain to keep Jay awake. Slowly the light began to fade in his eyes, they began to slowly creep closed. I could here the approaching rumble of sirens, help was almost here. I was pleading with him, but it was a losing battle, because just before the EMT's came staring through the door his beautiful blue eyes slipped shut. I felt for a pulse, I couldn't find one. No...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Al started doing CPR, while Antonio screamed at the EMTs to hurry up!. By this stage Voight and the rest of the team has appeared out of the woodwork. The whole of intelligence along with Roman and Burgess was gathered round praying. Praying that Jay would be okay. The EMTs pushed us all out of the road and began to help him. There was nothing we could do. Thankfully the EMTs were able to get his heart started and the whole of intelligence let out a strangled sigh of relief. What happened next was all a blur. They loaded him up into the ambulance and sped off towards Chicago Med. Erin went in the ambulance with Jay. She didn't want to let go of him.

 **Will's POV** (Chicago med)

It had been a quiet day so far, no major cases. I had just stopped at the nurses station with my coffee to find out about my next patient. When all of a sudden a group rushed in, all of them where flustered! They were surrounding the patient in the gurney and I stepped forward in an effort to see the patient. As I did the group turned. I recognised them. It was Jays team. But where was Jay? Then I seen the patient on the gurney. My heart sank as my coffee fell to the floor.

The patient. It was Jay.

I immediately took off running towards them to help my brother. I had always dreaded the possibility of this happening. His job was so dangerous. I asked Erin what had happened. She'd been crying. She mumbled that he'd been shot, as she pointed at the gaping hole in his abdomen, the blood was flowing, more like gushing out of him. Then I looked up to his face to see if he was conscious, but to my horror he wasn't. He wasn't even breathing for himself, that much j could tell from the ambo bag attached to the gruesome tube protruding from his face.

I began yelling instructions, but I couldn't hear myself think. I was terrified. Dr Manning came running over, she saw who it was. She was dumbstruck, she looked up at me and immediately took over, sensing that I was in no state to be of much use. They wheeled Jay into the trauma room and I followed. I had to make sure he was okay, he just had to be.

 **END OF POV**

The intelligence team were sent to sit in a waiting room. They were all hoping and praying that Jay would be okay. Erin was sitting in one corner with her head in her hands, she was struggling. Thoughts of the one day they may never had were racing through her head. Along from her was Antonio, he was questioning himself, he had brought Jay into the unit, was this his fault? Beside him was Ruzek, Atwater, then Al who seemed calm and collected, but the pain was clear in his eyes. Finally Voight was pacing up and down the waiting room. The whole unit were desperate for news of their fallen friend.

After an hour of waiting a very worried and disheveled Will Halstead appeared in the waiting room. Everyone jumped up. Will looked around the room overwhelmed by the support for his brother. They were all staring at him trying to gleam and answer even before he could open his mouth to speak. When he did he informed them that Jay had was being rushed to surgery as they spoke. He also told them that it wasn't looking good. His brother had probably already lost too much blood and the internal damage was bad. He told them simply not to get their hopes up.

Then he broke down. He couldn't hold it together anymore. He couldn't lose his little brother. He almost did when Jay was in the Rangers. That was too close. This is too close. He couldn't deal with it!

Now all they could do was wait. Every now and then Will would get restless and go in search of an update. Rarely would he come back with news. The whole unit and other officers from the precinct sat and fidgeted, waiting. Erin and Will sat close beside each other seeking solace in the others presence.

 **Surgeon's POV**

This young man was fighting, that much was clear, many others would have given up by now, but then again if he was like his brother he would be determined. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a nurse yelling that his BP was dropping. Oh shit! I located the bullet lodged in his abdomen as quickly as I could. When I found it I pulled it out as carefully as I could, but as I did I realised the bullet must have nicked and artery because he started to bleed badly. The room became frantic trying to stop the bleeding. Jay, I think that's his name, he was still fighting but he was losing now. His heart rate was dropping until eventually it stopped. Another doctor started CPR while I charged the paddles. We had to shock him twice to get him back. After that we stitched him up and started to prepare him to be transferred to the ICU.

Now I had the hard job. I had to go tell Will and all his coworkers how their friend was going and unfortunately I had little good news for them apart from that he was alive.

I walked into the waiting room in my scrubs which happened to be covered in blood. They all looked up. Then Will and another group of people sprang forwards in my direction, presumably his unit. They all had expectant faces.

Wil was first to speak, "How is he?". Was all a very bewildered Will Halstead could manage.

So I began, "He made it through surgery. But it's still not looking good. As I'm sure you know your brother had lost a lot of blood even before surgery. When we removed the bullet there was an arterial bleed. We stopped it, but not before he crashed again. Thankfully we got him back. He's currently being moved to the ICU. I also have to inform you that your brother is still intubated as he was still unable to breath on his own after the surgery. We are currently exploring the possibility of brain damage. I think you should probably prepare yourselves for the worst. I'm so sorry to be the bearer of such bad news."

 **Please Review! Not sure if the medical stuff was correct. Incase you could guess I kinda bullshitted my way through it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay with the update. Read and review. Let me know what you think!

The surgeon said Erin and Will could go see him. Will knew what this would look like, but all the same he was terrified, for himself, but for Erin to. Will tried his best to prepare her. She wouldn't listen. She had a on track mind. She just wanted to see him, after that everything would be fine. They were walking slowly along the corridor of the ICU looking for Jays room. Will had butterflies, he'd seen things like this before. Hell, he'd seen his brother close to this before. That one other time he hadn't seen his brother before the surgery. This time he had. This time he knew how bad it really was. This time he was terrified of losing his little brother.

 **ERIN'S POV**

Will had grabbed my hand when we got to the ICU. I felt his hand in mine. It was sweaty, shaky, scared, I had seen Will like this before. Even after Jay had been kidnapped, he was appeared like a calm and collected doctor. I couldn't blame him though as we walked down that corridor, that never ending corridor. We had both heard the surgeon. He wasn't optimistic. Jay, her Jay couldn't even breath on his own right now.

Oh how she hoped he would be okay, she needed him. She really did. She loved him. She had to get to tell him that. They had to have their 'one day'.

I was worried,and guilty. He had done this trying to protect me. He hadn't thought of himself, he had simply thought of me. How I loved him for that and I am so so thankful, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I know it's not what he would want. I can't stop thinking though that this is all my fault. Had I seen the shooter and got myself out of the road. He wouldn't have got shot trying to save me. If he doesn't wake up I will never forgive myself.

 **END OF POV**

Will dropped his clasp on Erin's hand. He subconsciously switched on doctor mode. He reached out a slightly trembling hand and pulled open the door. Will entered first, followed by Erin. Both were dumbstruck by the sight of Jay.

He was lying motionless in the bed. His bottom half was covered with a hospital blanket. His abdomen was wrapped with bandages, concealing the wound where the gaping hole had once been. Jays face was slack the tube, that was breathing for him was protruding in an ugly manner. The only noise to be heard was the steady beep of the heart monitor and the powerful whoosh of the ventilator every time it breathed for Jay.

Will pulled up two chairs, one on either side of the bed and he and Erin sat down and began their vigil, waiting on Jay to wake up. Over the next few hours all the squad visited, all hopeful Jay would wake up soon. There had been absolutely no change in him condition, but as Will had explained to Erin mores times than he thought he needed to, that wasn't a bad thing. It meant he wasn't getting any worse, which for now was the best they could hope for.

Over the next few days neither Erin nor Will left Jay for more than 30 minutes and he was most certainly never alone. The whole of intelligence stopped by regularly for updates, although little had changed. Burgess, Roman and Platt had even stopped by too. Will and Erin talked about their favourite things about Jay. They laughed. They cried. The held each other for support, but one thing they refused to do was give up on Jay.

 **9 days after Jay was shot**

Jay had been making small improvements over the last few days. Will had been saying how much of a good thing it was. They had been sitting there all day, Antonio brought them Chinese for dinner and they three sat huddled around the hospital bed eating and talking. They had become slightly distracted, when monitors started beeping. They all had immediately expected the worst, even Will as he snapped into doctor mode.

However when they looked up the saw that Jay was awake and was fighting the tube. Will began trying to calm his little brother while Erin got a nurse to help Will take the tube out. Will asked Jay some questions to make sure he wanted the tube out. Jay made it clear very quickly that he wanted rid of the tube. So less than 30 minutes after Jay had first opened his eyes, he was sitting propped up, staring at them all. At onion had called Voight, who had ordered the whole squad to the hospital to see Jay. Will was asking Jay how he felt, whilst poking and prodding at the surgical site. Jay winced when he did that so Will very quickly stopped. Erin had been so happy when Jay had woken up that she had burst out in tears and hadn't really stopped crying since, but they were happy tears.

 **JAY' S POV**

The first thing I became aware of was the steady beeping in the background and the smell, of food. Gosh was I hungry, but something was stopping me from jumping up and grabbing some food. I wonder why I can't just wake up? Slowly as the seconds ticked by, I began to feel more awake. After a while I was able to open my eyes. The light was blinding, it was so bright. As my eyes adjust I seen Will, Antonio and Erin sitting at the foot of the bed. But wait, this isn't my bed. What happened?

Then I remembered, I'd been shot. I became vaguely aware of a scratching feeling in the back of my throat, when I tried to talk I suddenly became aware of the tube down my throat. As I did, I began to panic. The machines started beeping louder and louder, faster and faster. As my brother heard this he jumped up. I could barely see Erin but she was crying, I could hear her.

Will came over and started asking silly questions like 'did I want the tube out?'. I simply looked up at him and rolled my eyes was he being serious... Of Course I wanted it out.

Soon after the tube was out. I felt free. The intelligence had all gathered in my room and we sat taking happily. Life could not get much better than this.

 **End of POV**

The whole unit was gathered round in Jays hospital room all smiling joyfully at their coworker. Jay had began to talk now but sounded hoarse, so Will jumped up and got him some water. Jays surgeon had been in to see him and was very pleased with how he was going; provided infection was avoided Jay should make a full recovery. Will, Erin and the rest of intelligence were over joyed.

Jay had began milking his words already. He had the nurses waiting on him hand and foot and Erin smiling like a Cheshire Cat hanging on his every word. He tried moving in the bed, that was a bad idea. He winced and a small groan slipped out of his mouth. Will who had been by the door talking to a nurse sprinted back over to his brothers side. However Jay nodded, letting Will know he was fine.

After about an hour of the whole of intelligence laughing and joking with Jay and Will being over protective, jays nurse came in. She chased the squad out of jays room leaving just Jay, Will and Erin.

They sat quietly talking for another half hour when Erin decided to go home, shower and get some rest. She assured Jay that she would be back first thing in the morning.

Will sat chatting with Jay for another while, when he noticed his brothers eyelids getting heavy. Will told Jay to get some rest, that he wasn't going anywhere and would be there when Jay woke up again. So Jay drifted off to sleep. Will was pleased to see him so peaceful and seemingly pain free whilst he was asleep. Although Jay had done a good job of hiding his pain when his colleagues where there, Will could see it in his eyes.

When Erin came back the next morning Jay was wide awake waiting on her. The two had been thinking of the same thing all night. How much they loved each other. So after some talking and a lot of beating about the bush, they came clean to each other. They loved each other and that was just the way it was gonna be. The two of them against the world, forever.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
